The Story of the Doll
by Laocoons
Summary: Kagome has to make a doll for home ec class. Take one wild guess who it is. [Edited! My friend forced me to...]
1. First Revision slap 'em together

Kagome walked into her room. She and Inuyasha had had another fight, and she ended up going home. (AN: the cliché start. So sue me! I had to start SOMEHOW!) Kagome sighed, 'I wonder if we'll ever get along...' she thought wistfully.  
  
Determined to forget about Inuyasha for a moment, she turned on the radio. All at once blasting out of her speakers was 'MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!' Kagome groaned.  
  
(AN: ok...this is one of the songs that annoys the crap outta me, and I don't really know what goes on Japanese radios, so live with it!!)  
  
"SOUTA!! STOP USING MY RADIO WHILE I'M IN THE FEUDAL ERA!!" She yelled knowing that her brother was once again the culprit. "Umm...sorry 'bout that sis..." Souta poked his head into her room.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's Ok, just don't do it again!" "Right sis...will do! Or, will NOT do...or-""Get out of my room and give me back my CD player." "Aw man, but I'm having a sleepover tonight and I need it!"  
  
Kagome sighed 'Little brothers are sooo annoying....' She thought angrily. 'I think I understand Sesshou-maru now...' "Sure sure fine whatever! I have to get started on my home ec. Project due..." She glanced at the calendar she used to keep track of all her homework "TOMORROW! crap..." Kagome rushed around.  
  
Her home ec. project was to make a plushie/stuffed animal of a person who most influences her life. 'Hmmm....' Kagome pondered who to make as she gathered herself some supplies from her moms sewing kit.  
  
(AN: her mom sews. At least, she does now....)  
  
As soon as Kagome saw a length of red cloth she knew exactly who she was going to make. 'Well, he IS pretty influential on my life...and the teacher didn't say that the person had to be real, so maybe I can just say that Souta made him up...' Kagome thought as she drew out a pattern on the red cloth.  
  
Next she made a small doll out of skin colored cloth. She cut out the red pattern she had drawn and sewed it onto the doll. Kagome glanced at the clock. 'Wow! I've made pretty good time for someone who has never sewn before!' She thought, the realization motivating her a little more.  
  
Finally her little Inuyasha doll was finished. She had even gone outside and found a stick for his Tetsusaiga. 'Hey! I did a pretty good job, since I had so little time!'  
  
Her ending result was a little Inuyasha plushie-ish thing that resembled him almost perfectly.  
  
"KAGOOOMEEE!!!! DINNER!!" Souta yelled running into her room. "Whoa! Where did you get the little Inuyasha doll?" "I made it!" Kagome replied, happy that the first person to see it recognized it for what it actually was supposed to be, unlike her cake, cookies, and pecan pie.  
  
(AN: bare with me. I don't take home ec.! I don't even think that my school offers it for my grade level!!)  
  
"Kagome, Souta dinner!" Kagome's mother's voice was heard flowing up the stairs. "Common! Lets see if they know what it is!" Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and raced downstairs 'Can you say over-exited?' Souta thought to himself as he let his older sister drag him along.  
  
As Kagome and Souta walked into the room, their grandpa looked at the little Inuyasha doll in his granddaughter's arms. "Isn't that a model of Inuyasha?" Grandpa asked. Kagome just beamed.  
  
'Alright! Everyone who has seen the doll thinks it's Inuyasha! Yes!' Kagome thought as she looked what was for dinner. "ODEN!!!" Kagome started cheering. "ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN OOODEEEEENN!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Calm down and eat, so you can get ready for bed, Kagome." Her mother calmly stated eating her own oden.  
  
Settling down Kagome ate her oden as fast as she could and raced upstairs to go to bed so she could wake up and go to school the next day.  
  
Kagome yawned as she got out of bed. "DoIhavetagotaschooltuday?" She asked her mom in one big yawn. "I don't know, why don't you ask your Inuyasha plushie?" Kagome smacked her head mentally. "Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten! I get to show everyone today!  
  
Kagome raced to get ready and eat breakfast. (AN: only since I'm a lazy bum is Kag-head racing around so much...I'm also a tired bum)  
  
Kagome walked to school with her annoying friends, Eri, Yuki, and Ayami. (did I get the names right?) Lately Kagome had been asking herself why the heck she still hung out with them, they were always poking their heads into places that they didn't belong, like in the middle of how Kagome felt about Inuyasha.  
  
Plus they were encouraging Hojo to date her. 'Oh boy,' Kagome thought, 'I forgot, I get to see Hojo today...whoppie...'  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome!?!" Eri shouted in her ear. "Huh? Were you asking me something?" Kagome asked jolted out of her thoughts. "Yes! I was asking if you were planning on doing something with Hojo later?" Eri said. "No, not really..." Kagome muttered barely audible for Eri Yuki and Ayami to hear.  
  
"Come on! He's your boyfriend! At least act like you sort of like him!!" Yuki demanded. "But I DON'T like him!' Kagome called in desperation. Ayami looked at Kagome for a minute. "You're still in love with that abusive two timer, aren't you?" Ayami accused.  
  
"Umm...well...." At that moment the bell rang. "Gottagettoclass! See ya!" Kagome blurted and ran before Hojo saw her and tried to give her some kind of healing backpack again or something like that.  
  
It was the period after home ec. Everyone thought that Kagome's Inuyasha doll was the best out of anyone's, and she got the highest score in the class. 'Yes! I got a high score in something other then history!' Kagome thought when she saw that she had received top marks for the doll.  
  
(AN: now for the part that inspired me from my day on May 14, 2004!)  
  
The teacher saw a flash of silver coming from Kagome's lap where she had Inuyasha sitting in her lap. (AN: where else would her be? Up her but?) "Higurashi! What is that in your lap?" The teacher asked annoyed.  
  
Kagome meekly (while blushing like a red tomato) pulled the doll from her lap and showed the teacher.  
  
For a minute the teacher looked at her like she was crazy, or in deeeeeep trouble...or maybe both....any how, the teacher was obviously contemplating calling an asylum and seeing if they had any extra space. Then, after a full minute of the whole class looking at her like she was mental, the teacher burst out laughing and walked on, checking the other students work. Kagome blushed a deep red and sank into her seat slowly, willing it to swallow her up, for herself to just dissapear!  
  
The rest of Kagome's day passed fairly quickly, although most of the time as she was simply walking down the hall or sitting in class there was either people staring at her, or whispering behind their hands. 'Is that the girl with the funny looking doll?' or something of the like was often heard threw out the entire day.  
  
'Grrr....can't they just mind their own business about it?' Kagome thought, the little Inuyasha doll tucked under her arm. She looked down on it, 'But it IS really cute...Wait a sec, did I just admit that anything Inuyasha related is CUTE??' Kagome asked herself, blushing a little.  
  
The rest of the day passed a bit uneventfully, other then the stares she got from having a little red (mostly) doll in her arms.  
  
When she got home she called out, "Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" as she kicked off her shoes at the door and dragged her school backpack up the stairs to her room.  
  
When she got there she saw something that she definitely was NOT expecting. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, looking very bored as he looked around her room as he did each time he was there without her knowing.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled as a reflex. Then she realized what she had done. "Omigosh! I'm sorry Inuyasha! It was reflex!" She dropped her backpack on the floor and ran to him, as he lay face down in her carpet.  
  
She forgot one little thing though. The Inuyasha doll was still in her arms as she went to him. Once more on reflex she hugged it to her as he got up after the spell wore off.  
  
"Umm....Sorry?" Kagome said, a little warily as she looked up at him as he sat across from her on the floor.  
  
"How can you do something like that on REFLEX??" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he didn't really believe her alibi, even though it WAS true.  
  
"How should I know? I just did!" Kagome yelled back hugging the doll to her chest. That's when Inuyasha noticed it, the doll that is.  
  
He snatched it from her and held it up by it's hands. "And what, exactly, is THIS?" Inuyasha asked, snickering a little that Kagome had a doll of HIM. He did a double take. 'Wait. She has a doll of ME.' Inuyasha thought, his mind racing.  
  
"Kagome," He said, his voice a little calmer, "Kagome, why do you have a doll that looks like me?"  
  
Kagome winced. She wasn't going to show him or any of her friends from the past, but apparently Inuyasha would tell then if she didn't. "It was for a school project." She muttered, knowing that he would hear her anyhow.  
  
"Why did you make me though?" Inuyasha pressed, wanting to know why there was a mini Inuyasha that he was staring at.  
  
"Well...I was supposed to do someone that had a lot of impact on my life. Well, no one from my time really does, after all, I'm hardly ever here thanks to a certain little pink ball." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"And whose fault is it that that 'little pink ball' is broken?" Kagome mumbled something about him shutting up, and that's when he heard it. A small little one, but he heard it, so it worked. "Sit." Inuyasha face planted into the carpet once more.  
  
"Anyway, I made you since you have the most effect on my life currently." Kagome said, blushing a little bit as she said so.  
  
Inuyasha smirked into the rug as the spell began to wear off. 'I have the most effect huh? I wonder why not Sango, or Shippo...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands as the spell wore off of Inuyasha. "Well, since you came for me to come back to the Feudal Era, lets go!" She said, beginning to throw random things into her big yellow backpack.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. 'Why can't she just take a few things? Like...Ramen...' He thought as Kagome, being the expert that she is, was almost done packing the backpack.  
  
"Alright, just let me go get some Ramen and tell Mama that I'm going." She said dashing out the door, running to the kitchen as that was where the Ramen and her mom were.  
  
"Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome's mom asked her. "I'm going back to the Feudal Era mom, Inuyasha's upstairs right now, I'm just getting some Ramen then we're going.  
  
"Alright then dear." Kagome's mom said absentmindedly as her daughter grabbed some of the instant noodles and ran upstairs again.  
  
"O.K. Inuyasha, I'm ready." She called to the inu-hanyou as she shoved the Ramen into her backpack and ran downstairs to get her shoes.  
  
"Then let's go already!" Inuyasha called as he jumped out her window, towards the well house, as he realized that she would be having trouble with her gigantic backpack.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he ran back to her and grabbed the yellow lump and turned to the well house again. Kagome followed with the little Inuyasha in her arms.  
  
As they passed through the well with the now familiar rush of blue light they climbed out of the well to face the rest of their little group, Miroku with Sango's trademark slap mark on his face.  
  
Shippo pointed to the little Inuyasha doll that Kagome had forgotten she was even holding. "Kagome, what's that? It looks like Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he jumped onto the rim of the well that Kagome was sitting on.  
  
"What? Oh right this...Umm...I had a school project, you remember what school is, it's where I go to take all those tests," At the nodding she received she continued, "Well, I had to make a doll of someone who had a lot of impact on my life right now and so I made Inuyasha, considering I see you guys more then my own family." Kagome explained with the other four listening.  
  
"So that's why you made it..." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku looked as if he was about to burst out laughing, but he held it in.  
  
"Oh go on; laugh it up you all." Kagome mumbled, but the rest heard her, and she was greeted with a round of four people (well, technically two people, one hanyou, and a youkai...) laughing out at her.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I should have expected this!' She thought to herself as she just hugged the Inuyasha doll once more, before delicately putting it in a pocket in her backpack.  
  
That night  
  
Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag as she prepared to go to sleep. They had had a lead on a Shikon shard today, so Inuyasha had them going as fast as they could. They were all pretty pooped, so they agreed on a campsite and set up camp.  
  
Kagome looked at the Inuyasha doll in her backpack. Well, rather the bulge that it made under the fabric of her backpack, as she couldn't really see it. She debated taking it out and sleeping with it, as she had in her era, and after a war with herself, decided to.  
  
Kagome fell asleep with the Inuyasha doll clutched to her chest as she slept, not noticing how tightly she was holding it.  
  
Sango and Miroku were watching her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just watching her sleep, with the mini Inuyasha held to her chest, as Kagome was sleeping blissfully unaware that three people were watching her at the moment.  
  
"Do you think she realizes that we know why she didn't make a doll of me or Shippo or you?" Sango asked Miroku in a whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping teen in front of them.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that she knows. Otherwise she would never have made it." Miroku whispered back, watching the hanyou in a tree above them all.  
  
Sango nodded as she mentally marked never to EVER make a Miroku plushie. EVER. She then mentally slapped herself. 'Why would I make one of the pervert? Kagome loves Inuyasha, that's why she made him. I don't love Miroku, do I?' Sango carefully asked herself.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Come on," He muttered, "Let's go to sleep. You look tired, I'm tired, and all we're doing is getting a kick out of watching Lady Kagome sleep with a doll she made of Inuyasha."  
  
Sango jerked out of her thoughts of her possibly loving Miroku and nodded her head again and went back to her little bed to go to sleep. 'I guess I'll sleep on it and answer myself tomorrow.' Sango thought, yawning as she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree above them all. 'I still can't understand why she made one of me. A person who she says hello to by 'sitting' them for no good reason.' Inuyasha asked himself the question he had been asking ever since he saw the little doll.  
  
Kagome grumbled. She was ticked. She had NOT liked Kaede's reaction to the doll...  
  
        I> b> FLASHBACK /b> /I>  
  
        I>Kaede looked up. She heard the group walking in the door as they brushed the mat aside. 'Ah, so they have gotten young Kagome to come back, have they?' She asked herself, looking up.  
  
        "Kagome, you have returned once more from your time." Kaede said, stating the obvious.  
  
Kagome nodded, and clutched the doll closer to her chest, 'What would SHE think of the doll?' Kagome asked herself, as she sat, setting down her heavy bulging yellow backpack.  
  
Kaede cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the hut as soon as the group of shard hunters had sat down.  
  
Shippo looked at Kaede and tried to make a conversation. "Kaede, what do you think of Kagome's little Inuyasha doll?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that Kaede had not yet seen the little doll.  
  
"What Inuyasha doll?" Kaede asked a simmering Kagome as Kagome clutched the little doll closer, if that was even possible.  
  
Kagome grumbled. 'Well, the others saw it, I guess that it wouldn't hurt if she saw it too...' She let her thoughts trail off as she lifted the little replica of Inuyasha up for Kaede to look at.  
  
Kaede almost snorted out loud, but for the sake of Kagome's state of mind, she didn't. Instead she nodded and lifted up her arm with the billowing miko garb hanging from it to snort behind the sleeve silently.  
  
Kagome simmered. 'All right! So it's dumb looking, and it is really bad, and she probably doesn't even think that it looks like Inuyasha, and she probably thinks that I'm really weird for making the darn thing, but she doesn't have to laugh about it!'  
  
"I'm sorry my child, I had something caught in my throat." Kaede said simply, as if that would explain why she had lifted up her arm to hide behind to laugh.  
  
Kagome mumbled. "Yeah, right..." She said, just loud enough for Inuyasha and Shippo to hear, even with their enhanced youkai hearing capabilities. /I>  
  
I>b> END FLASHBACK /I> /b>  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the hundredth time that day. 'I seriously wonder WHY the hell she made that doll of ME! I mean, why did she say she had to make it again? Some school project or something like that...it had to be made of a 'person who has a lot of impact on her life'...' Inuyasha let his jumbled up thoughts trail off as he let his gaze wander.  
  
Kagome grumbled. Even with the lead that they had had the other day, which had lead up to obtaining a Shikon shard, Inuyasha had made them get right back up and going as soon as they had heard another rumor.  
  
'Why DID I make the doll of him? He may have a lot of impact on my life right now, but then again, so does Sango...and Shippo...' Kagome rubbed her temples, this was getting her nowhere. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew why exactly she had made the replica of Inuyasha and not the demon slayer or the little kitsune. She just wouldn't admit it to herself.  
  
Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and grinned slightly. Poking fun at Kagome for making a little Inuyasha was just too much fun to resist! Plus the fact that currently both the miko-in-training and the hanyou seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Sango poked Miroku and whispered, trying in vain to keep her voice low enough for the monk to hear and not the hanyou or the kitsune, "Hey, what do you think they are thinking about, Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku looked back at her and whispered back, "I don't know...you think that they thinking about the doll?" Miroku asked, earning a pitying look from Sango.  
  
"Of course they are! But what ABOUT the doll?" Sango asked, trying to make her point more clear.  
  
Miroku simply shrugged. "Oh you're no help!" Sango muttered as she turned her gaze from the monk back to her friend.  
  
Kagome looked around. Inuyasha seemed to be preoccupied, and Sango and Miroku were having a whispered conversation that she couldn't hear. She sighed. 'Here we are, off on another hunt for a shard. All because my arrow had to hit the jewel that day.' Kagome grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, her grumbling taking him out of the trance that thinking about the little doll had put him in. There. The doll was nestled right in between Kagome's arms as she hugged the doll to her.  
  
Inuyasha looked up again. He thought that he had smelled Kikyou's soul snatchers. There! That was them alright.  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He was sniffing the air. That's when she saw it. Well, more then one it, but she saw them. Kikyou's soul snatchers. Kagome huffed. 'I'll bet that's what he was sniffing.'  
  
Miroku and Sango shared another glance. They both saw the white snake like things flying through the air, and they knew that both Inuyasha and Kagome had seen them too.  
  
All too soon the body of the un-dead miko was floating down towards them as she was held up by a few of her soul snatchers.  
  
Kikyou's eyes flew to the little red (once more, mostly) doll held in Kagome's arms and the young miko-in-training glared back at her fiercely.  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened a bit as she began to speak. "I had heard rumors of you making a doll of Inuyasha. I thought that they were just rumors, but I came to find out anyhow. I suppose that it is good that I did." She stated calmly as she looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'If rumors of the doll are spreading so quickly, I wonder how long it will take until Naraku or someone like him, maybe Sesshou-maru, hears about it!'  
  
Kikyou regarded Kagome with a look of pure ice. 'She and Sesshou-maru would be good for each other...' Kagome thought, stifling a laugh.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou bewildered. "K-kikyou? Why did you come? Just to see if Kagome had made a doll of me?" He asked, still trying to process the fact that Kikyou came, just to see if Kagome had made a stupid little doll of him.  
  
"Yes." Kikyou stated simply. "Why though? Why make a doll of this hanyou, this hanyou who is coming to Hell with me as soon as your little group kills Naraku and you go back to your own time." Kikyou asked, her face masking the glee she felt as Kagome's face fell with the realization at how soon that that could be.  
  
"It was..." Kagome started, not knowing if she should tell Kikyou of her school project. 'Aw heck, why not? She knows about my time, it can't hurt...' Kagome thought and proceeded to tell Kikyou how it was required for her to make a doll of a person with a lot of impact on her life.  
  
"Why not make the kitsune? Or the demon hunter?" Kikyou asked, her face impassive as always.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just saw a piece of red cloth and decided on him." She said simply.  
  
Kikyou shook her head and turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "I also came to remind you of your promise to me. You u>will/u> come to Hell as soon as this hunt for the shards of the sacred jewel is over." Kikyou said, walking up to Inuyasha and touching his cheek, then stepping back and letting her soul snatchers pick her up and take her away.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand to his cheek and looked up at Kikyou. 'But I'm not sure if I want to go to Hell with you anymore...' Inuyasha said, glancing over at Kagome for a split second.  
  
And when Inuyasha said that, Kikyou's blank face flashed anger for one flash of a moment, and her soul snatchers drifted back down to the ground and she walked up to him and lightly touched his cheek.  
  
"Something in me thought that you might be falling for my reincarnation, but I didn't want to believe it." Kikyou sighed, touching Inuyasha's cheek again and softly whispering to him, so that even Kagome couldn't hear it, "Perhaps...just perhaps, my reincarnation is better then I am. After all, she did what I could not. She completely healed your heart and soul so that you could love fully...And for that," Then she raised her voice so that everyone could hear her, "I release you from your promise. You belong with someone living, no matter how much I wish it wasn't so."  
  
With that, Kikyou left on her soul snatchers and that was the last that any of them ever saw of her.  
  
Well, Kikyou's little speech to Inuyasha made him very very confused, he was more confused at why Kikyou had said all that stuff about Kagome.  
  
Then it hit him, with the speed only his brother and Kouga could muster, 'I....I love her. I....I don't love Kikyou...I love HER." Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagome.  
  
u>i>b>..:::../u>/i>/b>  
  
A/N: I slapped all three chappies together at 10 o' clock my time and 1 o' clock NYC time. I arrived in NYC today, an' I'm staying with my gramma. Which reminds me...If she catches me, I'm dead and won't be able to read all the lurvly stories that I lurv. Anyway, now I have to go try my best to post this....it wasn't working earlier. Well, I might revise this once more....Can you say...Kouga and Sessy? ::snicker snicker snicker:: MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Your choice! Do you want more? Do you like it? ccccccccccccccccccTell me in reviews!!! 


	2. Second Revision edit

Kagome walked into her room. She and Inuyasha had had another fight, and she ended up going home. Kagome sighed sadly, 'I wonder if we'll ever get along...' she thought wistfully.

Determined to forget about Inuyasha for a moment, she turned on the radio. All at once blasting out of her speakers was 'MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!' Kagome groaned.

"SOUTA!! STOP USING MY RADIO WHILE I'M IN THE FEUDAL ERA!!" She yelled knowing that her brother was once again the culprit. "Umm...sorry 'bout that sis..." Souta poked his head into her room.

Kagome sighed. "It's Ok, just don't do it again!" "Right sis...will do! Or, will NOT do...or-""Get out of my room and give me back my CD player." Kagome said holding out her hand and grinning at the deflated look on her younger siblings face, "Aw man, but I'm having a sleepover tonight and I need it!"

Kagome sighed 'Little brothers are sooo annoying....' She thought angrily. 'I think I understand Sesshou-maru now...' "Sure sure fine whatever! I have to get started on my home ec. Project due..." She glanced at the calendar she used to keep track of all her homework "TOMORROW! crap..." Kagome rushed around.

Her home ec. project was to make a plushie/stuffed animal of a person who most influences her life. 'Hmmm....' Kagome pondered who to make as she gathered herself some supplies from her moms sewing kit.

As soon as Kagome saw a length of red cloth she knew exactly who she was going to make. 'Well, he IS pretty influential on my life...and the teacher didn't say that the person had to be real, so maybe I can just say that Souta made him up...' Kagome thought as she drew out a pattern on the red cloth.

Next she made a small doll out of skin colored cloth. She cut out the red pattern she had drawn and sewed it onto the doll. Kagome glanced at the clock. 'Wow! I've made pretty good time for someone who has never sewn before!' She thought, the realization motivating her a little more.

Finally her little Inuyasha doll was finished. She had even gone outside and found a curved, flat stick for his Tetsusaiga. 'Hey! I did a pretty good job, since I had so little time!'

Her ending result was a little Inuyasha plushie-ish thing that resembled him almost perfectly.

"KAGOOOMEEE!!!! DINNER!!" Souta yelled running into her room. "Whoa! Where did you get the little Inuyasha doll?" "I made it!" Kagome replied, happy that the first person to see it recognized it for what it actually was supposed to be, unlike her cake, cookies, and pecan pie.

"Kagome, Souta dinner!" Kagome's mother's voice was heard flowing up the stairs. "Common! Lets see if they know what it is!" Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and raced downstairs 'Can you say over-exited?' Souta thought to himself as he let his older sister drag him along.

As Kagome and Souta walked into the room, their grandpa looked at the little Inuyasha doll in his granddaughter's arms. "Isn't that a model of Inuyasha?" Grandpa asked. Kagome just beamed.

'Alright! Everyone who has seen the doll thinks it's Inuyasha! Yes!' Kagome thought as she looked what was for dinner. "ODEN!!!" Kagome started cheering. "ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN OOODEEEEENN!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down and eat, so you can get ready for bed, Kagome." Her mother calmly stated eating her own oden.

Settling down Kagome ate her oden as fast as she could and raced upstairs to go to bed so she could wake up and go to school the next day.

Kagome yawned as she got out of bed. "DoIhavetagotaschooltuday?" She asked her mom in one big yawn. "I don't know, why don't you ask your Inuyasha plushie?" Kagome smacked her head mentally. "Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten! I get to show everyone today!

Kagome raced to get ready, brushing her hair and teeth, and pulling on her loafers as she ran out of the door with a slice of toast in her mouth

Kagome walked to school with her annoying friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayami. (did I get the names right?) Lately Kagome had been asking herself why the heck she still hung out with them, they were always poking their heads into places that they didn't belong, like in the middle of how Kagome felt about Inuyasha.

Plus they were encouraging Hojo to date her. 'Oh boy,' Kagome thought, 'I forgot, I get to see Hojo today...whoppie...'

"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome!?!" Eri shouted in her ear. "Huh? Were you saying something?" Kagome asked jolted out of her thoughts. "Yes! I was asking if you were planning on doing something with Hojo later?" Eri said. "No, not really..." Kagome muttered barely audible for Eri Yuka and Ayami to hear.

"Come on! He's your boyfriend! At least act like you sort of like him!!" Yuki demanded. "But I DON'T like him!' Kagome cried silently in desperation. Ayami looked at the expression on Kagome's face for a minute. "You're still in love with that abusive two timer, aren't you?" Ayami accused.

"Umm...well...." At that moment the bell rang. "Gottagettoclass! See ya!" Kagome blurted and ran before Hojo saw her and tried to give her some kind of healing backpack again or something like that.

It was the period after home ec. Everyone thought that Kagome's Inuyasha doll was the best out of anyone's, and she got the highest score in the class. 'Yes! I got a high score in something other then history!' Kagome thought when she saw that she had received top marks for the doll.

(AN: now for the part that inspired me from my day on May 14, 2004!)

The teacher saw a flash of silver coming from Kagome's lap where she had Inuyasha sitting in her lap. "Higurashi! What is that in your lap?" The teacher asked annoyed.

Kagome meekly (while blushing like a red tomato) pulled the doll from her lap and showed the teacher.

For a minute the teacher looked at her like she was crazy, or in deeeeeep trouble...or maybe both....any how, the teacher was obviously contemplating calling an asylum and seeing if they had any extra space.

Then, after a full minute of the whole class looking at her like she was mental, the teacher burst out laughing and walked on, checking the other students work. Kagome blushed a deep red and sank into her seat slowly, willing it to swallow her up, for herself to just dissapear!

The rest of Kagome's day passed fairly quickly, although most of the time as she was simply walking down the hall or sitting in class there was either people staring at her, or whispering behind their hands. 'Is that the girl with the funny looking doll?' or something of the like was often heard threw out the entire day.

'Grrr....can't they just mind their own business about it?' Kagome thought, the little Inuyasha doll tucked under her arm. She looked down on it, 'But it IS really cute...Wait a sec, did I just admit that anything Inuyasha related is CUTE??' Kagome asked herself, blushing a little.

The rest of the day passed a bit uneventfully, other then the stares she got from having a little (mostly) red doll in her arms.

When she got home she called out, "Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" as she kicked off her shoes at the door and dragged her school backpack up the stairs to her room.

When she got there she saw something that she definitely was NOT expecting. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, looking very bored as he looked around her room as he did each time he was there without her knowing.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled in embarrassment. What if he had seen the doll? Kagome didn't know WHAT she would do if Inuyasha found out.

She forgot one little thing though. The Inuyasha doll was still in her arms as she went to him. On reflex she hugged it to her as he got up after the spell wore off.

"Umm....Sorry?" Kagome said, a little warily as she looked up at him as he sat across from her on the floor.

"So this is how you greet your feudal era friends??" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he rubbed his poor sore nosey.

((AN: Cummere and I'll kiss it and make it all better Inu-baby!! :333 3 3 3))

"How should I know? I just did! Sorry!" Kagome yelled back hugging the doll to her chest. That's when Inuyasha noticed it, the doll that is.

He snatched it from her and held it up by it's hands. "And what, exactly, is THIS?" Inuyasha asked, snickering a little that Kagome had a doll of HIM. He did a double take. 'Wait. She has a doll of ME.' Inuyasha thought, his mind racing.

"Kagome," He said, his voice a little calmer, "Kagome, why do you have a doll that looks like me?" Inuyasha asked raising a thick black eyebrow at the stick Tetsusaiga

Kagome winced. She wasn't going to show him or any of her friends from the past, but apparently Inuyasha would tell then if she didn't. "It was for a school project." She muttered, knowing that he would hear her anyhow.

"Why did you make me though?" Inuyasha pressed, wanting to know why there was a mini Inuyasha that he was staring at.

"Well...I was supposed to do someone that had a lot of impact on my life. Well, no one from my time really does, after all, I'm hardly ever here thanks to a certain little pink ball." Kagome mumbled.

"And whose fault is it that that 'little pink ball' is broken?" Kagome mumbled something about him shutting up, and that's when he heard it. A small little one, but he heard it, so it worked. "Sit." Inuyasha face planted into the carpet once more.

"Anyway, I made you since you have the most effect on my life currently." Kagome said, blushing a little bit as she said so.

Inuyasha smirked into the rug as the spell began to wear off. 'I have the most effect huh? I wonder why not Sango, or Shippo...' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome clapped her hands as the spell wore off of Inuyasha. "Well, since you came for me to come back to the Feudal Era, lets go!" She said, beginning to throw random things into her big yellow backpack.

Inuyasha groaned. 'Why can't she just take a few things? Like...Ramen...' He thought as Kagome, being the expert that she is, was almost done packing the backpack.

"Alright, just let me go get some Ramen and tell Mama that I'm going." She said dashing out the door, running to the kitchen as that was where the Ramen and her mom were.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome's mom asked her. "I'm going back to the Feudal Era mom, Inuyasha's upstairs right now, I'm just getting some Ramen then we're going.

"Alright then dear." Kagome's mom said absentmindedly as her daughter grabbed some of the instant noodles and ran upstairs again.

"O.K. Inuyasha, I'm ready." She called to the inu-hanyou as she shoved the Ramen into her backpack and ran downstairs to get her shoes.

"Then let's go already!" Inuyasha called as he jumped out her window, towards the well house, as he realized that she would be having trouble with her gigantic backpack.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran back to her and grabbed the yellow lump and turned to the well house again. Kagome followed with the little Inuyasha in her arms.

As they passed through the well with the now familiar rush of blue light they climbed out of the well to face the rest of their little group, Miroku with Sango's trademark slap mark on his face.

Shippo pointed to the little Inuyasha doll that Kagome had forgotten she was even holding. "Kagome, what's that? It looks like Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he jumped onto the rim of the well that Kagome was sitting on.

"What? Oh right this...Umm...I had a school project, you remember what school is, it's where I go to take all those tests," At the bobble heads she received she continued, "Well, I had to make a doll of someone who had a lot of impact on my life right now and so I made Inuyasha, considering I see you guys more then my own family." Kagome explained with the other four listening.

"So that's why you made it..." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku looked as if he was about to burst out laughing, but he held it in.

"Oh go on; laugh it up you all." Kagome mumbled, but the rest heard her, and she was greeted with a round of four people (well, technically two people, one hanyou, and a youkai...) laughing out at her.

Kagome sighed. 'I should have expected this!' She thought to herself as she just hugged the Inuyasha doll once more, before delicately putting it in a pocket in her backpack.

That night

Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag as she prepared to go to sleep. They had had a lead on a Shikon shard today, so Inuyasha had them going as fast as they could. They were all pretty pooped, so they agreed on a campsite and set up camp.

Kagome looked at the Inuyasha doll in her backpack. Well, rather the bulge that it made under the fabric of her backpack, as she couldn't really see it. She debated taking it out and sleeping with it, as she had in her era, and after a war with herself, decided to.

Kagome fell asleep with the Inuyasha doll clutched to her chest as she slept, not noticing how tightly she was holding it.

Sango and Miroku were watching her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just watching her sleep, with the mini Inuyasha held to her chest, as Kagome was sleeping blissfully unaware that three people were watching her at the moment.

"Do you think she realizes that we know why she didn't make a doll of me or Shippo or you?" Sango asked Miroku in a whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping teen in front of them.

"I'm not sure, but I think that she knows. Otherwise she would never have made it." Miroku whispered back, watching the hanyou in a tree above them all.

Sango nodded as she mentally marked never to EVER make a Miroku plushie. EVER. She then mentally slapped herself. 'Why would I make one of the pervert? Kagome loves Inuyasha, that's why she made him. I don't love Miroku, do I?' Sango carefully asked herself.

Miroku looked at Sango, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Come on," He muttered, "Let's go to sleep. You look tired, I'm tired, and all we're doing is getting a kick out of watching Lady Kagome sleep with a doll she made of Inuyasha."

Sango jerked out of her thoughts of her possibly loving Miroku and nodded her head again and went back to her little bed to go to sleep. 'I guess I'll sleep on it and answer myself tomorrow.' Sango thought, yawning as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha sat in a tree above them all. 'I still can't understand why she made one of me. A person who she says hello to by 'sitting' them for no good reason.' Inuyasha asked himself the question he had been asking ever since he saw the little doll.

A few Days From Now

Kagome grumbled. She was ticked. She had NOT liked Kaede's reaction to the doll...

FLASHBACK

Kaede looked up. She heard the group walking in the door as they brushed the mat aside. 'Ah, so they have gotten young Kagome to come back, have they?' She asked herself, looking up.

"Kagome, you have returned once more from your time." Kaede said, stating the obvious.

Kagome nodded, and clutched the doll closer to her chest, 'What would SHE think of the doll?' Kagome asked herself, as she sat, setting down her heavy bulging yellow backpack.

Kaede cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the hut as soon as the group of shard hunters had sat down.

Shippo looked at Kaede and tried to make a conversation. "Kaede, what do you think of Kagome's little Inuyasha doll?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that Kaede had not yet seen the little doll.

"What Inuyasha doll?" Kaede asked a simmering Kagome as Kagome clutched the little doll closer, if that was even possible.

Kagome grumbled. 'Well, the others saw it, I guess that it wouldn't hurt if she saw it too...' She let her thoughts trail off as she lifted the miniscule replica of Inuyasha up for Kaede to look at.

Kaede almost snorted out loud, but for the sake of Kagome's state of mind, she didn't. Instead she nodded and lifted up her arm with the billowing miko garb hanging from it to snort behind the sleeve silently.

Kagome simmered. 'All right! So it's dumb looking, and it is really bad, and she probably doesn't even think that it looks like Inuyasha, and she probably thinks that I'm really weird for making the darn thing, but she doesn't have to laugh about it!'

"I'm sorry my child, I had something caught in my throat." Kaede said simply, as if that would explain why she had lifted up her arm to hide behind to laugh.

Kagome mumbled. "Yeah, right..." She said, just loud enough for Inuyasha and Shippo to hear, even with their enhanced youkai hearing capabilities.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the hundredth time that day. 'I seriously wonder WHY the hell she made that doll of ME! I mean, why did she say she had to make it again? Some school project or something like that...it had to be made of a 'person who has a lot of impact on her life'...' Inuyasha let his jumbled up thoughts trail off as he let his gaze wander.

Kagome grumbled. Even with the lead that they had had the other day, which had lead up to obtaining a Shikon shard, Inuyasha had made them get right back up and going as soon as they had heard another rumor.

'Why DID I make the doll of him? He may have a lot of impact on my life right now, but then again, so does Sango...and Shippo...' Kagome rubbed her temples, this was getting her nowhere. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew why exactly she had made the replica of Inuyasha and not the demon slayer or the little kitsune. She just wouldn't admit it to herself.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and grinned slightly. Poking fun at Kagome for making a little Inuyasha was just too much fun to resist! Plus the fact that currently both the miko-in-training and the hanyou seemed to be deep in thought.

Sango poked Miroku and whispered, trying in vain to keep her voice low enough for the monk to hear and not the hanyou or the kitsune, "Hey, what do you think they are thinking about, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku looked back at her and whispered back, "I don't know...you think that they thinking about the doll?" Miroku asked, earning a pitying look from Sango.

"Of course they are! But what ABOUT the doll?" Sango asked, trying to make her point more clear.

Miroku simply shrugged as his violet eyes slid down Kagome's back. "Oh you're no help!" Sango muttered as she turned her gaze from the monk back to her friend.

Kagome looked around. Inuyasha seemed to be preoccupied, and Sango and Miroku were having a whispered conversation that she couldn't hear. She sighed. 'Here we are, off on another hunt for a shard. All because my arrow had to hit the jewel that day.' Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, her grumbling taking him out of the trance that thinking about the little doll had put him in. There. The doll was nestled right in between Kagome's arms as she hugged the doll to her.

Inuyasha looked up again. He thought that he had smelled Kikyou's soul snatchers. There! That was them alright.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He was sniffing the air. That's when she saw it. Well, more then one it, but she saw them. Kikyou's soul snatchers. Kagome huffed. 'I'll bet that's what he was sniffing.'

Miroku and Sango shared another glance. They both saw the white snake like creatures flying through the air, and they knew that both Inuyasha and Kagome had seen them too.

All too soon the body of the un-dead miko was floating down towards them as she was held up by a few of her soul snatchers.

Kikyou's eyes flew to the little red (once more, mostly) doll held in Kagome's arms and the young miko-in-training glared back at her fiercely.

Kikyou's eyes widened a bit as she began to speak. "I had heard rumors of you making a doll of Inuyasha. I thought that they were just rumors, but I came to find out anyhow. I suppose that it is good that I did." She stated calmly as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'If rumors of the doll are spreading so quickly, I wonder how long it will take until Naraku or someone like him, maybe Sesshou-maru, hears about it!'

Kikyou regarded Kagome with a look of pure ice. 'She and Sesshou-maru would be good for each other...' Kagome thought, stifling a laugh.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou bewildered. "K-kikyou? Why did you come? Just to see if Kagome had made a doll of me?" He asked, still trying to process the fact that Kikyou came, just to see if Kagome had made a stupid little doll of him.

"Yes." Kikyou stated simply. "Why though? Why make a doll of this hanyou, this hanyou who is coming to Hell with me as soon as your little group kills Naraku and you go back to your own time." Kikyou asked, her face masking the glee she felt as Kagome's face fell with the realization at how soon that that could be.

"It was..." Kagome started, not knowing if she should tell Kikyou of her school project. 'Aw heck, why not? She knows about my time, it can't hurt...' Kagome thought and proceeded to tell Kikyou how it was required for her to make a doll of a person with a lot of impact on her life.

"Why not make the kitsune? Or the demon hunter?" Kikyou asked, her face impassive as always.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just saw a piece of red cloth and decided on him." She said simply.

Kikyou shook her head and turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "I also came to remind you of your promise to me. You will come to Hell as soon as this hunt for the shards of the sacred jewel is over." Kikyou said, walking up to Inuyasha and touching his cheek, then stepping back and letting her soul snatchers pick her up and take her away.

Inuyasha lifted his hand to his cheek and looked up at Kikyou. 'But I'm not sure if I want to go to Hell with you anymore...' Inuyasha said, glancing over at Kagome for a split second.

And when Inuyasha said that, Kikyou's blank face flashed anger for one flash of a moment, and her soul snatchers drifted back down to the ground and she walked up to him and lightly touched his cheek.

"Something in me thought that you might be falling for my reincarnation, but I didn't want to believe it." Kikyou sighed, touching Inuyasha's cheek again and softly whispering to him, so that even Kagome couldn't hear it, "Perhaps...just perhaps, my reincarnation is better then I am. After all, she did what I could not. She completely healed your heart and soul so that you could love fully...And for that," Then she raised her voice so that everyone could hear her, "I release you from your promise. You belong with someone living, no matter how much I wish it wasn't so."

With that, Kikyou left on her soul snatchers and that was the last that any of them ever saw of her.

Well, Kikyou's little speech to Inuyasha made him very very confused, he was more confused at why Kikyou had said all that stuff about Kagome.

Then it hit him, with the speed only his brother and Kouga could muster, 'I....I love her. I....I don't love Kikyou...I love HER." Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagome.

u i b ..:::.. /u /i /b 

A/N: I slapped all three chappies together at 10 o' clock my time and 1 o' clock NYC time. I arrived in NYC today, an' I'm staying with my gramma. Which reminds me...If she catches me, I'm dead and won't be able to read all the lurvly stories that I lurv. Anyway, now I have to go try my best to post this....it wasn't working earlier. Well, I might revise this once more....Can you say...Kouga and Sessy? ::snicker snicker snicker:: MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Your choice! Do you want more? Do you like it? ccccccccccccccccccTell me in reviews!!!


End file.
